


Domesticated Bliss

by movethisalong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movethisalong/pseuds/movethisalong
Summary: Sasori is a 35 year old pharmacist living with his 19 year old stoner boyfriend Deidara. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Sasori lit a cigarette as he pulled into his parking space. He switched gears to 'parked' and twisted his key from the ignition as he took a long drag and threw open his door. He exhaled out his open door and leaned back against the headrest. It had been a long and dull shift of filling scripts and taking inventory again. As busy as the rest of the hospital could be, the pharmacy department was always humdrum in comparison. He took another long drag as he swung his legs out and onto the asphalt below. He ashed on the ground and reached back to the passanger seat to grab the bag of food he'd picked up.

He stepped out from his vehicle and placed the bag on the roof before shutting his door and locking it. He took a final puff from his cig before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. He took his bag back and walked towards the entrance of his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped into the lobby, making a beeline for the elevator. Luckily, it was already stopped there. He walked in and hit his level, cracking his neck as it quickly zoomed towards the third floor. It arrived with a ding, and the redhead stepped out. He walked down the hall a moment before finally coming to his domain. 

He slid his key into the door and pushed it open as he stepped into his living room. Deidara was there waiting for him, laying across the couch in his mesh shirt and Adidas trackies. The strong scent of marijuana loomed in the air about him. Sasori smiled as Deidara sat up to acknowledge him.

"Welcome home, my man! How was work, hm?" He asked, sitting up with a smile as he placed his phone aside.

"Boring. I picked up dinner." Sasori replied as he kicked off his shoes and began to undo his tie.

Deidara stood up and walked to him, taking the bag and tossing it to their coffee table before embracing him in a big hug. Sasori wrapped his arms around his blonde lover, burying his face in his chest as he did. When they parted, they both smiled deeply at each other.

"How many times have I told you not to get high in the living room, Dei?" Sasori chided as he walked past him to sit on the couch.

Deidara frowned a bit, but went to sit beside him anyway. He immediately threw his arm over his older lover's shoulder and leaned against his chest.

"I keep telling you my man, there's nowhere else to smoke! I can't stink up my crafting room, or the bedroom, hm." He purred back innocently, batting blue eyes at him.

"There's always the toilet then." Sasori replied, unmoved. But Deidara's whimpering could melt even his heart. He smiled and brushed his yellow bangs from his face. "Eat. I know you're hungry."

Deidara smiled and pecked the redhead on his cheek before reaching out to the bag to open it's contents. A styrofoam box of buffalo wings, with a side order of jalapeno poppers. He smiled wide before stuffing one in his mouth, and mumbling a thanks to his lover. Sasori grinned back and watched as the nineteen year old ripped into his meal. Luckily he had the forethought to ask for extra napkins. 

"Let me get us something to drink, Deidara." He said as he rose to his feet and made towards the kitchen.

Deidara grunted in what could have been acknowledgement, but Sasori wasn't sure. Either way, he opened their refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of cranberry juice. Then reached into the freezer for a bottle of vodka. He poured them both a double, then topped of the cocktails with juice and ice. After a vigorous stir, he returned to the living room to find the brat leaned back into the couch, a pile of bones before him on the table.

He was wide eyed with bewilderment for a moment, before chuckling and sitting back down. Deidara had enough sense to clean himself with the provided sanitary wipes, but had managed to miss a spot on his hand and his cheek. Sasori handed him his drink, and they clinked glasses happily before taking a sip together. Sasori leaned back and wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulder, tugging the teen against him as he let out a happy sigh. The blonde nuzzled into him in response, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"So, how was your day?" Sasori asked, taking another sip.

"Not bad, hm. Made a couple sales. Mostly just waited for you to come home, my man." Deidara replied as he rubbed his face against Sasori's shirt. 

He shut his eyes and thought of his work a moment. Selling his sculptures on etsy didn't exactly pay the bills, but it contributed enough and kept him happy and busy when his man was away. A moment later he realized he smeared red sauce against the pale grey garment. He backed off and set his drink on the table, frantically looking around for something to clean it with. Sasori, perplexed, looked down and realized what had happened.

The redhead chuckled as he spotted the stain, and set his own glass down. Without hesitation, he began to unbutton his shirt and tugged it off before standing back up. Deidara stared at his topless figure, eyes glued to each inch of his older lover's form. Sasori looked back down to meet his gaze, smirking a bit.

"Are you going to gawk, or are you going to help me clean this?" He softly asked, leaving the blonde at a loss for words.

Deidara shot to his feet and reached out for the shirt, when Sasori remembered that his other hand was also stained with sauce. He dropped his shirt to the floor and snatched Deidara by the wrist, the young man yelping as he did. Sasori raised his hand up to his mouth and licked the long digits clean before latching his mouth to the back of his hand and suckling the rest away. Deidara blushed as Sasori released his hand and grabbed him by the waist.

Before Deidara could speak, Sasori leaned up and kissed him, holding him tightly. The blonde wasted no time in kissing back, gripping his man by the back. Eventually they fell back onto the couch, Deidara on his back and Sasori looming above him. As the kiss broke, Sasori propped himself up and panted as he stared down at his equally out of breath lover. Deidara gingerly reached a hand up and traced a slender finger over his man's chest scars, keeping his other hand gripped to his waist.

Sasori blushed a bit as he reached his hands behind Deidara's neck and kissed him again. As he did, he gently thrust himself against Deidara, and the feeling of his hard cock against him made him shudder and groan. He could feel himself getting wet and knew he wouldn't last much longer like this. As he kissed the blonde he slid his hands from his neck down his sides, and finally to the hem of his pants. Deidara picked up right away and reached down to tug them off himself, letting them bundle around his knees.

Sasori broke the kiss and rose to his knees as he undid his belt and tugged it off before unbuttoning his pants. Deidara's cock was stiff and tall as he watched his man wriggle free from his slacks and boxers, his pussy already dripping. Sasori wrapped a hand around the blonde's pulsating dick and began slowly stroking as he guided Deidara's hand to his own sensative clit. Deidara instinctively pressed two of his dainty fingers around it and began to slowly rub him, jerking his fat little cock with his own juices as lubricant.

Sasori stifled a moan as he began humping against his fingers, Deidara's skilled digits rubbing and flicking over his hard cock with more and more speed. He wrapped his other hand around the blonde's cock and gripped him tighter in response, still stroking painfully slowly. Deidara couldn't help but moan in response, face flush with anticipation. 

"Hmm, Sasori… please don't tease me like this…" He whimpered as he began rubbing the redhead even faster, fingers gliding over his sensative hole to collect more lubricant.

Sasori stopped and simply gripped tight to the base of his cock, fingers tugging at short blonde hairs.

"You have to earn it, brat…" He stammered back as he began sliding forward. "You have to use your mouth…"

Deidara only nodded, mouth already agape in ecstasy. Sasori slid forward and used his knees to pin down his young love's arms as he shoved his crotch into the blonde's face. He happily wrapped his lips around Sasori's clit and flitted his tongue against the head, bobbing his head as his man grinded against him. Sasori let out a deep groan as he humped against Deidara's skilled tongue, reaching down to hold his hands to steady himself. 

Deidara helplessly thrust his hips, his cock twitching and rock hard just from the sensation of the redhead's fat little cock rolling between his lips and tongue. Sasori continued to thrust against his mouth, panting and moaning as the sensation became too much to bare. Soon he released one of Deidara's hands and reached down to grab a fistful of his yellow hair to grind harder, breathlessly moaning as his orgasm approached. Deidara managed to maneuver his hands to grip onto his man's small waist and hold him tight. After a few more thrusts, Sasori could feel his whole body start to shake, and tightened himself as best he could.

"Deidara…. Fuck…" He stammered as he came, toes clenched and engorged clit pushed far into his lover's mouth.

Sasori held hinself up as best he could, trying not to collapse. Deidara still needed to earn his own orgasm, after all. After taking a few deep breaths to catch himself back up, the redhead swung about and repositioned himself, now hovering above his lover's face and staring at his solid dick. He gently sat back down on the blonde's mouth and began to grind his cock against him as he took his junior's own cock in his hand and began stroking.

Deidara smiled as he licked and sucked, sliding his hands up to grip Sasori's toned ass. He took as much of his hard little cock in his mouth as he could, rolling his tongue around and flitting it past the hood and across the head, so close that his nose was beginning to prod at the redhead's tight hole. Sasori responded by taking the head of Deidara's member into his own mouth, suckling and dancing his tongue about as he began to quickly jerk him up and down, letting himself drool to help lubricate it. He could feel as Deidara moaned against him, and began to gently massage his balls to elicit more from him.

Soon he was bobbing further and further, stroking and sucking, fingers tracing pulsating veigns as they stroked faster and faster. Try as he might to finish his blonde brat off first though, Sasori could feel another orgasm well on its way. He'd taught Deidara all too well. Still, he sucked as hard as he could and stroked just as fast, hoping to squeeze that hot nut from him. He began squeezing and rubbing the blonde's balls as he could feel himself start to shake again. He clenched himself and sucked Deidara to the hilt before he came again, crushing his young lover's head between his thighs as he released, moaning hard against his cock. He pulled his head back and began to pant as he stroked Deidara faster and faster, and could feel him panting and breathing hard against his thigh.

"Hmm, fuck, Sasori… I-I'm gonna… blow…" he stammered, huffing and puffing as he gripped tighter to his older lover.

Sasori continued stroking and playing with him, finally latching his mouth back onto his thick cock's head. As he lapped at the sensative tip he could hear Deidara moan and whimper, and finally the blonde wordlessly came, only shouting incoherently as hot streams of cum exploded into Sasori's ready mouth. He sucked halfway down the shaft and continued to stroke hin with his tight grip, not wanting to waste a drop. Once his brat was finished, Sasori again spun himself around to be face to face.

Mouth filled with his semen, he leaned down for another deep kiss. As he did, he spat Deidara's load into his own mouth, and lapped his sticky tongue against the blonde's. He loved to make him taste himself, as a treat for a job well done. After a moment the hot kiss was over, and Sasori pulled back away, a string of spittle briefly still connecting the two. They panted and stared into each other's eyes, before Sasori spoke.

"That was great, brat… you were great." He purred, gently lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

"You were great, my man…" he replied, blushing as he slowly lifted his hand over Sasori's. "I love you, hmm..."

"I love you too, Deidara… now lets get you cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara turned the nozzles off and let the last bit of hot water drip down onto him as he looked happily up to the showerhead. He then reached over and grabbed his towel, drying himself quickly before wrapping it around his waist and stepping back into the bathroom. He grabbed a second towel and gently wiped the mirror clean of condensation before wrapping up his hair. He gave himself a final smile in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Sasori was already in bed, reclining in his shorts as he waited for his blonde lover. They smiled warmly at each other as Deidara climbed onto the bed and crawled across on all fours before laying atop his boyfriend. Sasori wrapped his arms behind the blonde's neck and pulled him into a short and gentle kiss before his young love rested his head on his chest. The redhead began slowly stroking his back with one hand and reached over to wrap his other around Deidara's own.

The sculptor sighed and nuzzled against his lover's chest as he wrapped his arm behind his waist. They pleasantly cuddled like this, breathing in sync for some time before Deidara finally reopened his big blue eyes and stared into Sasori's.

"Can't you go in late tomorrow, hm? Can't we sleep in and maybe grab breakfast together?" He asked, eyes wide with hope.

Sasori smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss the teen on his forehead. He slid his hand from Deidara's back to his cheek, gently rubbing it as he stared warmly at his soft features.

"You know I want to, Deidara. But I can't afford to come in late like that, in my position." He rebutted before leaning in for another forehead kiss.

Deidara frowned and glanced away a moment, before unwrapping the towel from his hair and shaking the long yellow locks loose. He looked back up to Sasori and quickly leaned up for a kiss. Sasori returned it and grabbed him softly by the back of his neck, as the kiss began to stretch longer and gain passion. Deidara flitted his tongue against his lover's soft lips, and the redhead responded by pressing his own tongue into the younger man's mouth, gently caressing his lips and tongue with it.

Deidara moaned quietly into his mouth before the kiss was finally broken, leaving both men in a huff, with only each other's faces to focus on.

"If we can't spend time tomorrow, my man… maybe we can have some fun tonight? Hm?" Deidara asked, wasting no time in gently rubbing against his partner's leg to expose his own hardness.

"Well… that I can certainly do, Deidara." Sasori replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

Deidara squealed happily as their mouths crashed together, and wrapped both arms around his back to hold him tightly. Sasori pulled him close and sat upright, letting his lover sit across his lap as he continued to kiss him, their tongues still swirling around each other when their mouths broke apart.

Soon Deidara let himself fall backwards and tugged his lover atop him. Sasori pressed up and pushed his taller boyfriend down into the bed as he broke the kiss. Instead he moved to kiss at the blonde's neck, suckling and nibbling across the supple skin of his throat. Deidara whimpered as his lover kissed down his chest, and threw back his head as he took one of his sensitive nipples into his warm mouth. He whined as his older lover gently rolled it between his teeth, biting his lip as he would tug at it as well. Soon, the sculptor began absentmindedly grinding his hard cock against Sasori's thigh.

"Sasori, my man, don't keep me waiting like this…" he whimpered as the redhead continued to play with his chest.

With a smirk Sasori pulled away and took his blonde's cheek in his hand before reaching for the towel around his waist and whipping it off; casting it to the floor. Sasori reached down and gripped his cock hard by the base, forcing a sweet moan from him. As he began to slowly pump his fat length, he nuzzled back into his lover's neck, gently kissing across it. Deidara gripped hard onto their covers, toes clenched as his boyfriend jerked him hard and slowly, panting dreamily in a way only Sasori could make him. 

"Sasori my man… please don't make me wait… you know I'm craving it, hmm…" he moaned as he reached up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

At his insistance, Sasori stopped jerking him and leaned up to give him another sloppy kiss. As he broke it, Deidara released him and allowed him to climb off the bed and onto his feet. As his experienced partner began digging through his nightstand for the appropriate tools, the blonde flipped onto his belly and scooted to the end of the bed. He climbed up onto his knees and let his face lie on the covers as he reached back to grab his own ass and sway his hips enticingly. 

The young blonde shuddered as he felt the sting of Sasori's hand across his cheeks. He let out a soft moan as his lover grabbed and played with his ass then, and continued to shake his hips for him. When his hands left, he huffed and tried to angle himself to see his man better.

"Spread yourself, brat." Sasori ordered, with another smack to his ass.

Deidara moaned in anticipation and grabbed his cheeks to spread them, giving Sasori a full view of his suppleness. The redhead knelt down and grabbed him roughly by the thighs as he leaned forward to kiss him on his tight ass. Then he slid forward and latched his mouth to his lover's puckered hole, forcing a sharp moan from the boy. He kissed and prodded with his tongue, gently sucking as he buried his face between his gleefully spread cheeks. Deidara continued to gasp and softly moan, the sensation of his man's tongue in his asshole driving him up the wall.

After a few more moments of rimming, Sasori slid up to kiss the blonde across his back, slowly trailing up his back and to his shoulders. Deidara could feel the cold silicone of his lover's strap poking against his thighs as the shorter man kissed up his neck. When the redhead broke from him and stood back up, Deidara was still spreading himself wide in anticipation. The blonde shook his ass to further entice his boyfriend, but as he did he felt the familiar sting of cold metal on his wrist. As he turned his head to investigate, he saw Sasori cuffing his hands in place and letting them rest above his tail bone. 

The older man smiled wide as he applied a spurt of lubricating gel to his blonde's tight hole and gently pressed his middle finger against it. After a bit of playful teasing he slowly began to push past his ring of taught muscle. He gripped onto Deidara's waist with his free hand as he gently inserted his finger, deep and deeper, until finally he had pressed himself to the hilt. He then began to slowly and careful thrust the finger into him, pressing the tip into the soft flesh and gently rubbing each time he filled him.

Deidara was shuddering, and moaned hungrily each time the redhead's finger teased his spot. He began bucking back against his hand in hyrhm with his thrusts, forcing Sasori to pick up his pace in retaliation. His hand was gripped hard onto the blonde's soft hip as he began driving his finger forcefully into his hole. Deidara was moaning louder and louder as his hungry hole sucked Sasori's slender digit inside of him.

"Deidara… your ass is such a true work of art…" Sasori purred as he suddenly slipped his finger back out and gave his ass another loud smack.

"Hmm, Sasori, just shut up and put it in me my man…" Deidara groaned, desperate to be filled with his lover's cock.

Sasori smirked as he stroked his dildo, coating it in lube as he spread a bit more over Deidara's entrance. He steadied the head against him before gripping firmly his waist. Deidara was biting the covers as he clenched his toes in anticipation. Sasori thrusted the head into his lover, causing the teen to shudder and gasp. He thrust again, slowly, gently easing the rest of his strap into him.

Deidara let out a high pitched whine as the redhead filled his ass, hands balled into fists as he tried to relax himself to ease his lover in. He pushed back slowly, taking in the fat cock inch by inch. It stretched him open, pushing through tight muscle as it came closer and closer to his prostate.

"Hmm, daddy Sasori… fuck me good, hmm…" he moaned between pants, back arched high.

Wordlessly, Sasori pushed the last of his cock inside. It bluntly struck into his sweet spot, forcing the blonde to scream. His blue eyes rolled back as he could feel his heartbeat faintly reverberate through the dildo inside of him. Sasori wasted little time however, as he soon pulled back lightly and thrust back in. 

He started shallowly, barely inching from his ass before driving back in slowly. Deidara moaned gently as he was carefully fucked, but still bucked against his lover's strap. Sasori leaned down and wrapped his left arm around Deidara's stomach, keeping his right hand on his hip for extra leverage. He began thrusting more quickly, sliding his cock further out and deeper into, punishing the blonde's delicate organ.

Deidara was groaning deeply from this level of penetration, arms limply dangling behind him as his cock twitched and dribbled sticky precum. He ached to be touched, but couldn't bring himself to beg. He was in a total bottom mindset, the sensation of Sasori using his tight hole giving him all the pleasure he could need. The feeling of helplessness from his restraints, the tight grip of his lover around him, he may well finish from this ecstasy alone.

Sasori reached his hand from his boyfriend's hip to his yellow hair, grabbing a handful to help pull the teen against his thrusts. He pounded him deep into his soft flesh, taking quick and shallow breaths as he did. He drove himself deep and steadied himself there as he lifted his leg to step onto the bed. Deidara slid down flat to his belly as Sasori pressed deeper into him and began to drive himself down hard.

Deidara squealed with pleasure as Sasori held him down and thrust hard into him. Finally his swolen cock could rub against their soft covers, giving him the last of the stimulation he needed. He gritted his teeth as more soft whines escaped him. He was getting close, and he knew that Sasori knew as well. He was driving deep into his soft spot and grinding his fat cock into it, hitting him just right. 

Sasori released his hair and let his head fall back to the bed as he instead grabbed the cuffs around his wrists, using those to jerk back his arms instead. The soreness in his shoulders and wrists was a pittance at this point, as the ecstasy his man was putting him through trumped any other sensation. Sasori pulled him hard back into each thrust, putting his all into it.

Deidara's balls began to tighten and ache as he tried all he could to hold back his final release. He stammered and moaned, before shouting his man's name loudly. He finally let go and exploded a burst of hot cum across the sheets as Sasori's strap was buried against his prostate, gasping as he shook with each string of semen. Sasori pulled the blonde against him to keep his cock pressed deep inside to help ease his orgasm along.

It took a moment, but soon Deidara had finished cumming, his cock sticky and exhausted as it rested limp beneath him. Slowly, Sasori eased his strap out of the teen's hole, and once it was removed he undid the cuffs as well. Deidara turned to his side and curled hinself into the fetal position as he rested peacefully. Sasori quickly spooned him, wrapping his arms around his lover's torso as he nuzzled into his neck.

"Sasori, my man…" Deidara began, shakily, as he took bis redhead's hands into his own. "I still… need to finish you off, hmm…"

Sasori smiled against the blonde's neck. Maybe he could be a bit late to work, afterall.


End file.
